


You Knew My Name On Sight

by mercurys_loverboy (FandomStar)



Series: Freddie and Arthel ~ "Canon" [13]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: (Fred loves his neck kisses don't @ me), 1978, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hotels, Kissing, M/M, Musicians, Neck Kissing, Reunions, Studio Recording, Summer, Sweet, Switzerland, Touring, music talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/mercurys_loverboy
Summary: Freddie flies Arthel to Montreux for a weekend. Arthel learns how much he's been missed, hears a new album and finds that his boyfriend looks a little different to the last time they saw each other...





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty long one! Also, I won't be posting next weekend because I on holiday, which just gives me more time to write the next couple of instalments without having to worry about meeting a deadline.   
Anyway, hope you enjoy this one. I actually really like it (apart from the ending, which is just really rushed).

August, 1978

Arthel had been told to wait in the hotel lobby, so that was what he did. It felt awkward, because the lobby was quite big and empty, save for him and his bag. After about fifteen minutes, Arthel heard the door behind him open. When he turned around, a grin spread across his face.

"Freddie!" he exclaimed, sprinting at his boyfriend to throw his arms around him. 

"Arthel," Freddie breathed, pulling the smaller man tightly to his chest. "I've missed you so, so much, my love."

"I've missed you, too." Arthel murmured, having buried himself in Freddie.

The feeling of Freddie's mouth pressing against his forehead made Arthel look up. Smiling, he placed a hand at the back of Freddie's neck. He paused when he finally noticed the lack of length in the singer's hair, before smiling wider and pulling him down so that their lips could meet in a soft, passionate kiss that barely made up for the months of distance.

"I finally got around to cutting my hair." Freddie said.

"I noticed," Arthel replied, grinning, as he stroked his fingers through the dark, newly short hair. "I love it, Fred."

A little shyly, Freddie smiled. "Really?"

"Of course! It's gorgeous!"

Placing a gentle hand on one cheek, Arthel kissed Freddie's other cheek. Freddie squeezed Arthel's free hand. 

"I'm surprised you recognised me, darling." Freddie joked, grinning.

Arthel laughed.

"I didn't even notice until I went to kiss you," he admitted. "I didn't have to battle my way through any hair to find your neck!"

Freddie guffawed at that.

"It must be Montreux getting to me, then," he said. "It's so commonplace for big names to stay here, nobody pays much mind to us. It's quite nice, actually, Deacy loves it."

"I can imagine. Where are the others, anyway?"

Freddie shrugged.

"I left Rog at a pub. He wanted to let us have a private reunion. Lord knows where Brian and John are!"

Arthel laughed.

"Maybe we don't want to know." he suggested, smirking.

"Darling, don't say that!" Freddie chastised, faking being scandalised.

Grinning at his boyfriend, Arthel slung his bag over his shoulder. 

"So, where am I staying?" he asked.

"With me, of course!" Freddie told him with a bright smile. "You'll love my suite! It's gorgeous, and it has the most beautiful view of Lake Geneva."

As he was saying this, he'd taken Arthel's hand in his and started leading him up the staircase.

"Really?" Arthel asked, his interest being piqued at the promise of a lakeview.

Chuckling a little, Freddie squeezed Arthel's hand. 

"I thought you might like that," he said a little teasingly, before stopping at a hallway. "Now, I think John's on that side, so I think we must be... this side."

"God help you when you go back on tour if you can't remember where you've been staying for _five months_!" Arthel joked.

"I _know_! I'm terrible!" Freddie exclaimed, as he successfully unlocked the correct door, before ushering Arthel inside.

After putting his bag down by the door, Arthel went straight to the window. He felt a hand land on his hip.

"I told you," Freddie murmured by Arthel's ear, gently hugging him. It's beautiful, isn't it, my love?"

A smile tugged at Arthel's lips.

"Yeah." he quietly agreed.

Freddie softly pressed his face into Arthel's hair.

"I miss you so much, Ell," he whispered. "I've really missed you."

Arthel turned in Freddie's arms. Lightly, he brushed at a stray tear on Freddie's cheek, before tightly wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"I've missed you, too, Freddie. So much." he told Freddie.

Freddie leaned forward to press his mouth to Arthel's in a deep, somewhat desperate kiss, which Arthel returned. After a while, Freddie pulled away and just leaned against his partner. Preaching on the edge of the windowsill, Arthel carefully massaged his fingers into Freddie's scalp, making the singer sigh and rest his head on Arthel's shoulder. 

"I love you, Arthel." Freddie breathed.

Lovingly, Arthel pressed his lips to Freddie's temple.

"Love you, too, Fred."

* * *

By seven o'clock, Arthel had changed into something nicer than the clothes he'd travelled in and was standing in the hotel lobby with Freddie as they waited for Roger, Brian and John to join them. The band had agreed to take Arthel out to dinner in Montreux to celebrate being reunited.

"Ell!" Roger's voice shouted, as he pounded down the stairs before barrelling into Arthel and engulfing him in a hug.

Laughing, Arthel hugged him back. 

"Hey, Roger!" he greeted. "It's great to see you again!"

"Yeah!" Roger agreed, taking a step back with a grin. "You look good."

Arthel beamed.

"Thanks! Not too bad after an eight hour flight!" he replied, before glancing up to see Brian jogging down the staircase less energetically than Roger had. "Hi, Brian!"

Despite seeming very tired, the guitarist gave Arthel a wide grin.

"Hi, Arthel." Brian greeted, wrapping his arms around his friend. 

"Missed you, Starman." Arthel whispered.

"Missed you, too." Brian said, pulling away with a small smile.

Freddie came forward to rest a hand on Brian's shoulder.

"Darling, you look exhausted." Freddie softly commented.

Brian shrugged. "Didn't get much sleep."

Roger looked concerned.

"You could've come to me," he told his best friend. "I'm literally across the corridor."

"Didn't want to disturb you." Brian murmured.

Carefully, Brian avoided looking at any of his friends' worried faces. Arthel frowned slightly; he could tell something was on Brian's mind.

"Sorry I'm late! I was on the phone to Ronnie and the the kids," John shouted, as he almost slid down the stairs, before grinning at his recently arrived friend. "Hi, Arthel."

"Hi, John." Arthel replied, smiling and giving him a short hug.

"Come on, darlings, or we'll be late." Freddie insisted, clashing his partner's hand as the group left to make their way to the restaurant they had reservations at.

* * *

"Ah, Mr Mercury! And all of you! It's wonderful to see you all again so soon," a man at the door greeted them with a Swiss accent, before his eyes rested on Arthel. "And who is this?"

Freddie smiled and moved his hand to rest on Arthel's shoulder.

"This is my partner, Arthel, Nika," he replied, the hint of pride in his tone making Arthel grin. "He's here until Monday, so we thought we'd celebrate seeing him again."

Nika smiled between Freddie and Arthel.

"Ah, very nice. A brilliant occasion to celebrate," he remarked, before gesturing behind him. "Follow me. Your table is ready."

Letting the others walk in front, Freddie gently held a hand against Arthel's back. He smiled when Arthel looked at him.

"How are you, my love?" he whispered.

Arthel grinned. "I'm good, thanks, Fred."

A little hesitantly, Freddie pressed a kiss to his partner's temple, before following his friends with Arthel by his side.

* * *

"You see, I _tried _to tell them that I'm a married man and can't have a song about sleeping around on the album," Brian explained across the table to Arthel. "But this lot-"

"It's a good song, Bri," Freddie insisted, grinning. "We couldn't just leave it be!"

"A bloody _single _though!"

"Mate, it's worth more than that!" Roger chipped in, teasingly, earning himself a shove from the guitarist.

Roger just laughed.

"What do you think, Ell?" John asked.

Looking around the table, Arthel sighed.

"Sorry, but until I hear it, I'm gonna have to take Brian's side." he said, shrugging and gesturing at Brian.

"_Thank you!_"

"Of _course _you side with him!"

Everyone laughed.

"I'll make my final decision when I hear it." Arthel told the band.

Dramatically, Freddie gasped with a big, silly grin on his face, placing a hand on Arthel's knee.

"Of course! You still need to hear the album!" he exclaimed. "We should get it playing in the morning!" 

"I'd love that!" Arthel agreed, grinning widely and taking a sip of his drink as he glanced around the table at the rest of the band and teased, "Need to see if it's worth not having you around for five months!"

Laughter ricocheted around the table, and carried on until they left to go back to the hotel.

* * *

As Arthel got ready for bed, Freddie watched his partner move around the bedroom, but tried not to ogle him too much, not wanting him to feel any more conscious of his body than he already had to.

"I've missed seeing you." Freddie commented.

He smiled when Arthel turned to glance at him.

"I've missed seeing you, too." Arthel replied.

He picked up a notepad and pen from his bag and put them on the bedside table, before settling next to Freddie. Pressing his mouth to his boyfriend's, Arthel wrapped an arm around Freddie's waist as they kissed. Gently, Freddie guided Arthel's lips to his neck. 

"Please?" he quietly requested.

Smiling, Arthel peppered kisses along Freddie's jaw and neck, before gently nipping at a patch of skin and licking at the marks and then sucking. When Freddie let out a deep, satisfied sigh, Arthel repeated the process in a few other places, including a spot under Freddie's jaw. Freddie seemed a little dazed as Arthel placed a soft, lingering kiss to his lips. 

"Is there something I can do for you?" Freddie asked in a whisper.

Sleepily, Arthel chuckled.

"Let me get some sleep?" he replied.

Freddie kissed his cheek

"That can be arranged," he agreed, before resting his head on his partner's shoulder and curling up slightly. "Goodnight my love."

"'Night Fred."


	2. Saturday

When Arthel's eyes slowly drifted open the next morning, he could hear music playing softly from the room next door - it sounded operatic. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Arthel sat up. He didn't bother putting anything on before trudging to the door to see Freddie reclined in a chair next to a record player, waving his finger in time to the music.

"Good morning, darling," he greeted, smiling, when he noticed Arthel. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did, thanks," Arthel replied, wandering over to him and dropping a kiss to his forehead. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since five o'clock," Freddie replied, shrugging. "It's become a habit after needing to wake up early to get work done. Oh, breakfast is going to be here soon, Ell, if you wanted to get dressed."

"Okay, thanks for the warning, Fred." Arthel said gratefully, retreating back to the bedroom. 

As he got dressed, Freddie told his partner, "I _had _hoped that you'd still be in bed when it got here so that I could claim to have made you breakfast in bed."

When Arthel emerged in a plain white t-shirt and orange shorts, he sprawled himself across the sofa and grinned.

"No such luck!" he said, laughing.

As Freddie turned the volume down on the record player, there was a knock on the door.

"One moment, my dear." he promised, bopping Arthel on the nose with a finger as he passed.

Arthel sat up on his elbows to watch Freddie saunter to the door.

"Oh, Paul, hello," Freddie said when he opened the door. "It's a bit early for business, isn't it, darling?"

Arthel cranes his neck to see the man he'd watched Queen with at Empire Pool seven months previously - Paul Prenter was his name, if he remembered correctly. 

"Yeah, well..." Paul started to reply, before his eyes fell onto Arthel. "Oh. I didn't know you had company, Freddie."

Freddie laughed.

"I've only been talking about it for three weeks, dear!" he exclaimed. "You remember Arthel, don't you, Paul?"

"Oh. Of course." 

"It's good to see you again." Arthel said, waving.

Paul nodded at him, before turning back to Freddie.

"I just came to tell you that Beach wants an update on where we are with the album as soon as possible." he told the singer.

Freddie groaned.

"Today?" he asked, getting a shrug in response, before looking at Arthel. "Will you be okay for an hour or so, my love?"

Arthel sat up.

"Sure," he said. "I'll save breakfast for you."

Grinning, Freddie went over to his partner and pressed a kiss to his mouth.

"Thank you, you're a saint, my dear," he told Arthel. "I'll be back as soon as I can be." 

"I might not be here when you get back. I need to chat to Brian, so I might be there." Arthel said.

Lovingly, Freddie brushed his hand against Arthel's cheek.

"I'll be back as quick as I can." he promised.

They kissed for a moment, before Freddie had to leave, Paul at his side.

* * *

Hoping that he'd got the right room, Arthel knocked on the door in front of him. When he was greeted by a disheveled looking Brian May, he smiled.

"Hi, sorry if I woke you." Arthel apologised.

"No, no, you didn't," Brian assured him. "I'm just a bit out of it. Come in."

Arthel followed Brian into his suite. 

"How did you sleep?" Arthel asked, noticing the bags under Brian's eyes.

"Not well," Brian admitted, sighing. "I haven't been for... a month, maybe more."

As Brian picked up a hairbrush and carefully pulled it through his wild curls, Arthel gazed at his friend. After a moment, he decided to take the plunge.

"Brian, are you okay?" he gently asked.

Brian froze. His hand slowly lowered from his hair to his side as he turned to face Arthel.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm okay." he replied, trying (and failing) to sounding cheerful.

Arthel sighed.

"Look, I won't pry, Brian," he said. "But I'm worried about you. And you said it yourself - you haven't been sleeping, and it's obvious."

Weakly, Brian smiled at his friend.

"Thanks," he dryly replied, before groaning and pushing a hand into his hair. "I don't know what's been going on with me. Inside my head. I don't think I really want to know."

"I know that feeling too well," Arthel told Brian, before gently touching his arm. "Look, if you want to talk, I'm here until Monday, and I'm a phone call away otherwise, you know that. I just... I guess I just wanted to make sure you're handling yourself okay."

Smiling more naturally, Brian rested a hand on Arthel's shoulder.

"I'm doing what I can. Nothing stupid." he promised.

"Good," Arthel said, smiling, as he hugged Brian. "I'd better head back before Fred's finished with whatever Paul needed him to do."

When he pulled away, Brian frowned slightly. 

"Paul? Paul Prenter?" he asked.

"Yeah," Arthel confirmed, adding, "I met him at your last concert, Fred had him keep me company. I'm not really sure what to make of him."

Brian hesitated.

"Me and Rog really don't like him, and I'm pretty sure John feels the same, not that he'd explicitly say anything. He just gives me a bad feeling," he told Arthel. "Just... keep an eye on him, especially when he's with Freddie, I'm worried about him."

Slowly, Arthel nodded.

"I'll try to," he replied, before grinning at Brian. "See you later, Bri!"

* * *

After eating breakfast together, Freddie and Arthel strolled to Queen's studio hand-in-hand, silly grins on their faces.

"Shit," Arthel said when he caught sight of the state of Freddie's neck. "I didn't realise how many marks I left."

Chuckling, Freddie delicately brought a hand up to trace the hickeys Arthel had scattered up his neck and along his collar.

"I did," he lightly replied, grinning at his partner. "I like the idea of people knowing I'm yours."

Arthel huffed, shaking his head with a smile.

"So, how long is it until the album's released?" he asked, linking his arm through Freddie's.

"The beginning of November, but the single is released in October," Freddie replied, before telling him, "Now, we're only halfway through our first edit, and we're re-recording some bits and pieces later, so the version you'll hear isn't going to be the one that's released."

"I know, Freddie," Arthel said, grinning. "Now, come on, I want to hear what you've been up to!"

Returning Arthel's grin, Freddie unhooked his arm from his partner's and gestured to a door with a flourish.

"Well, then, my dear, allow me to show you where the magic happens!"

He pushed the door open, creating an entrance to a room that was both large and high. The side they'd entered on was sparse, but opposite them was an assortment of amps, microphones and guitars, plus Freddie's piano and Roger's drumset. 

"Wow," Arthel remarked, still trying to take everything in. "Only the best for royalty, I guess."

Laughing, Freddie wrapped an arm around Arthel's waist.

"Quite, my darling!" he agreed, resting his lips against Arthel's temple.

A head of blonde hair poked out from a smaller room coming off from the main studio - presumably the sound technician's.

"Oi! Am I early or are you two late?" Roger called, fiddling with a pair of sunglasses.

"We're late," Arthel replied. "Is it just you?"

Roger nodded.

"And you've found the tape, haven't you? Fabulous!" Freddie exclaimed. "Let me set it up, as I'm the only one who knows how to!"

"Oh, whatever, Fred, rub it in why don't you!" Roger laughed, as he passed Freddie to join Arthel.

Arthel grinned when Roger draped an arm across his shoulders.

"I don't wanna know what you got up to last night." the drummer murmured in Arthel's ear, teasingly. At Arthel's confused expression, Roger laughed. "The evidence is all over him, Ell!"

"Oh, fuck off, Rog!" Arthel exclaimed, laughing as he elbowed his friend's ribs lightly. "You know-"

"I know!" Roger replied, grinning.

They were interrupted when the speakers suddenly came to life.

"Can you hear me, lovies?" Freddie asked, his voice projecting through the speakers.

Arthel grinned at the technician's window.

"Loud and clear, Freddie!"

"Good! Take a seat boys, and we'll get started."

Doing as Freddie suggested, Arthel sat on the piano stool, while Roger picked up a set of drumsticks before seating himself on an amp. When the first song started, Freddie made his way over to Arthel and settled next to him on the stool.

"This one's called Mustapha." Freddie quietly told his partner.

Smiling, Arthel nodded, before lightly resting a hand on Freddie's thigh.

* * *

"So, darling, first impressions? Favourite song?" Freddie asked, having to shout from the technician's room to be heard by Arthel.

Arthel laughed, getting to his feet.

"That's not fair, Fred! I've only heard the album once - unfinished as you pointed out!" he exclaimed.

"Like I said, first impressions." Freddie replied, shrugging as he grinned and returned to his partner.

Thinking, Arthel leaned his elbows on top of the grand piano.

"Based on first impressions, I'd have to say my favourite would have to be either Dreamer's Ball or Don't Stop Me Now." Arthel told him as Freddie wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Don't tell Bri, but my favourite is actually Fat Bottomed Girls!" Roger said, trying to suppress embarrassed giggles as he joined the couple.

Triumphantly, Freddie grinned at the drummer.

"Fucking knew it!" he exclaimed.

Arthel laughed.

"It's actually a really good song! Not what I was expecting after what Brian was saying last night!" he remarked. "I'm on your side when it comes down to it, now I've heard the song."

"Yes!"

"I'm telling Brian!"

* * *

Walking beside Freddie, Arthel smiled at his boyfriend, his hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans.

"So, where are you taking me?" he asked.

Freddie grinned at him.

"Our first stop is a café I've been going to since I got here so we can have some lunch," he replied. "I'll... figure something out from there."

"Sounds good so far." Arthel agreed.

After a while, Freddie took hold of Arthel's elbow and pulled him towards a building with a sign declaring it '_Altes Fels Café_'. When they went inside, Freddie led Arthel to a two-seater table tucked away in a corner. Almost as soon as they settled, a young woman came over with a notepad.

"Hi, Freddie," she said to Freddie, smiling. "Am I getting you your usual?"

"Yes, thank you. And a coffee for him, three sugars and milk," Freddie replied, winking across at his partner, before saying, "Arthel, this is Pauletta, a friend of mine."

Pauletta laughed.

"We're only friends because you're here so often." she commented.

"It's lovely to meet you." Arthel told her.

"It's nice to meet you too, Arthel," Pauletta said. "I'll be back with your drinks in a minute."

"Thank you, darling." Freddie replied.

"She seems nice." Arthel remarked, once Pauletta had left them.

"She is! She reminds me a bit of Kash." Freddie agreed.

Arthel picked up a menu and read through it. Using the bits of German he knew, he managed to figure out a few things that were in the meals, but not enough to figure out whether he'd be able to eat them or not. Eventually, he just have up and looked across at Freddie for help.

"What do you suggest?" he asked. 

"Hmm. You might like... I'm not completely certain, but I think it's that one." Freddie replied, after pulling the menu over to study, pointing at the second main meal listed.

"Okay, I trust you," Arthel said. "Don't tell me what it is; today's going to be a day of surprises."

Smiling fondly at his partner, Freddie subtly tangled his leg with one of Arthel's to make him blush and smile _adorably._

* * *

That night, when he joined Arthel in bed, Freddie propped himself on an elbow and traced a finger along his partner's jaw.

"I love you," he murmured. "I hope you don't mind one last surprise, my dear."

Arthel turned onto his side to face Freddie and crossed his free arm across his chest.

"Depends," he replied. "What's the surprise?"

"I'd like you to join us on our American tour. Hear me out, darling," Freddie told Arthel, interrupting when he started to protest. "I know that you can't take two months off work, I understand that that's unrealistic. But do you think you take a week, maybe two?"

"Possibly. I'd have to talk to Lottie."

"Of course."

Arthel gently touched his boyfriend's chest, making Freddie sigh contentedly.

"I'd love to tour America with you idiots for a week or two." Arthel whispered, grinning.

Chuckling, Freddie leaned in and captured Arthel's lips with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I underestimated how long this was, so I'll probably have the last two chapters up either tomorrow or Tuesday. :)  
Bear with me! I'm exhausted after spending all day trying to type this up!


	3. Sunday

"Are you sure we're allowed to do this?" Arthel asked, sitting on a stool in the middle of Queen's studio with an acoustic guitar.

"Of course we are, darling!" Freddie replied, grinning at Arthel as he carefully sorted out a microphone.

"You're such a bad liar, Freddie Mercury!" Arthel remarked, chuckling. "Well, it's on you if we get caught, because it was your idea and you told me we were allowed to do it."

Smiling, Freddie rested a hand on Arthel's shoulder.

"Absolutely, my love," he agreed, pressing a kiss to Arthel's cheek, before asking, "Now, you know what you want to play for me, don't you?"

"Yeah, I have a couple of ideas." Arthel replied, checking the tuning on the guitar again.

"Are you ready, then?"

"Good to go."

* * *

The last song Arthel had decided to try was Bohemian Rhapsody. He'd asked Brian if he'd ever tried converting the guitar in the song to acoustic during one of Arthel's electric guitar lessons, in which Brian had taken him through the guitar solo. After Brian admitted that he hadn't, the two of them had spent three nights recomposing the epic. To Arthel and Lottie's ears, it had been almost perfect last time Arthel had played it before leaving London. But now it was the real test.

Freddie gazed in awe as he listened to and watched his partner recreate his song using only his voice and an acoustic guitar. In wonder, he marvelled at how Arthel had managed to keep the same energy and meaning (whatever that was - it changed weekly, sometimes daily) of the original recording.

"_Any way the wind blows._" Arthel crooned to end the song, before meeting Freddie's eyes, which were still gazing at him in disbelief.

Suddenly, there was a shy applause from the door to the studio. When Arthel glanced to his left, he saw John smiling.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just on my way out and heard you," John said, before telling Arthel, "That was something."

"Thanks." Arthel replied, carefully standing so he didn't get tangled in the cables on the floor.

He looked up at Freddie, who was leaning on the door frame of the technician's room with an awestruck look on his face. Just as Arthel was going to ask what he thought of it, Freddie was suddenly in front of him, cupping his face in his hands and pressing their lips together.

"Amazing," he whispered. "Truly amazing."

Smiling, Arthel blushed under his boyfriend's adoring gaze.

"He's right, he know," John agreed. "As someone who isn't necessarily obligated to say so, you're good, and you're talented." He nodded to himself, before smiling at Arthel. "Anyway, I should get going. Sorry for dropping in."

"No problem, John!" Arthel replied, cheerfully.

"See you later, my dear!" Freddie promised.

When the bassist had left with a wave to the couple, Freddie was kissing Arthel again. Arthel's arms snaked around his boyfriend's waist.

"You are... you are so special, my love," Freddie softly told Arthel in brief pauses between kisses. "I've never met anyone like you - who sounds like you, who feels like you, who thinks like you."

Arthel giggled and rubbed Freddie's back.

"That's good, otherwise I'd have been used for cloning experiments without my consent." he teased.

Laughing, Freddie lightly poked Arthel's side, before stroking his hair.

"I love you, Arthel." Freddie told him.

"I love you, too, Fred," Arthel replied, smiling. "You should probably get that tape sorted so we can go without getting caught properly.

"Yes! I should!" Freddie agreed, pecking a last quick kiss to Arthel's lips and practically bouncing back to the technician's room.

From the middle of the studio, Arthel just smiled at his boyfriend's back and fondly shook his head.

* * *

That night, Arthel and Freddie laid in bed together. Freddie was cuddled into Arthel's side with his face pressed against his partner's neck, as Arthel wrapped an arm around the singer's body, rubbing circles into the brown skin of Freddie's arm with his thumb.

"So, this is going to be our last night together for a while," Arthel softly commented, gently combing his fingers through Freddie's fluffy hair. "What do you want to do?"

Freddie pressed himself closer to his partner.

"I just want to stay with you like this all night, my love." he murmured. 

Resting his lips on top of Freddie's head, Arthel hummed in agreement.

"That sounds nice," he said. "We can do that." 

"You make it sound like I was giving you a choice, darling!" Freddie teased, lifting his head to look up at Arthel with a wide grin.

Arthel laughed.

"Are you not, then?"

"Well, I didn't offer one."

Firmly, Arthel kissed Freddie, burying his hands in his thick, black hair, whilst Freddie just tightened his grip on Arthel as he kissed back. When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads against each other.

"I love you, Freddie." Arthel whispered, tracing a finger across Freddie's face.

"I love you, too, Ell." Freddie replied, before pressing his lips to Arthel's again.

Grinning against Freddie's mouth, Arthel rubbed his hand against his boyfriend's hip as he kissed back. Playfully, Freddie peppered kisses to the side of Arthel's face that was easiest for him to reach, making Arthel chuckle. Freddie sighed.

"I don't know how much longer I can go without seeing you, my darling." he murmured, snuggling into his partner's neck.

As he stroked Freddie's hair, Arthel quietly laughed.

"Don't be so dramatic, Fred!" he said. "We've got through five months. Three weeks is nothing in comparison!"

Freddie just groaned as he tightened his arms around Arthel. Pressing his lips into Freddie's hair, Arthel didn't say anything more. The couple just laid in bed in comfortable, companionable silence until they drifted off to sleep.


	4. Monday

Freddie and Arthel were late to breakfast the next morning, due to the fact that Freddie had wanted to spend time with Arthel right up to the last possible minute, and Arthel hadn't complained.

"Ah! Here's the man of the moment!" Roger exclaimed when the pair arrived at the breakfast room. "Late!"

"Hi! Yeah, sorry." Arthel said, smiling a little sheepishly.

"We got a little caught up." Freddie explained with a slightly suggestive lilt to his voice, as he rested a hand on his partner's shoulder.

They sat down, and John passed a pot of coffee to them.

"When are you leaving?" he asked.

"I'm aiming for a plane back at about one o'clock." Arthel replied, stirring his coffee.

"Any plans for when you get back?" Roger asked.

As he buttered a croissant, Arthel shrugged.

"Work," he said. "I'll probably scout out some gigs."

He took a bite from his croissant, before Freddie placed a hand over his.

"And you'll talk to Lottie." he reminded his partner.

"Yes. I won't forget. I'll write it in my notepad." Arthel promised.

"What for?" Brian asked around a mouthful of toast.

Grinning, Freddie held Arthel's hand.

"A certain someone might be joining us on tour for a bit." he told the band.

John perked up a bit. "Really?"

"If I can get time off." Arthel confirmed with a smile, shrugging.

"It'd be great to have you around." Brian commented, grinning little crookedly.

"We'll have so much fun, Ell!" Roger claimed, lifting his coffee mug towards Arthel.

Laughing, Arthel decided to humour him and tapped his own mug against it. He looked around at his friends and hoped he'd be able to get the holiday time he was after."

* * *

Brian had offered to accompany Arthel and Freddie to the airport, which was how Arthel found himself being flanked by his rockstar boyfriend and friend as they walked across the car park. They stopped at a wall a few metres from the airport entrance.

"So, this is it until you're back in England." Arthel said with a sigh, before hugging Brian.

Brian rested his chin on top of Arthel's head.

"I'll be glad when we are." he murmured. 

When Arthel pulled away, he clasped the guitarist's shoulder.

"Anything you want me to pass on to Chrissie and Jimmy?" he asked, smiling softly.

"Just that... I love them, I miss them," Brian replied. "I'm looking forward to seeing them."

Arthel nodded, before hugging him again.

"Don't forget to call if you want to talk," he whispered. "You can't blow my mind, Starman."

Brian chuckled.

"See you in a few weeks, Ell," he replied. "I'll leave two to..."

When Arthel turned to him, Freddie pulled him flush against him and brought him into a passionate kiss. Arthel melted into it. After breaking apart, he rested his head against Freddie's chest.

"I love you, Freddie," he murmured. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you, too, Arthel," Freddie told him, before directing a small smile at him. "Like you said, only three weeks."

Pushing Arthel away, gently, Freddie carefully placed his partner's bag across his shoulders. 

"Now, st st safe, my dear, and don't get into any trouble until I'm there to get you out of it." he said, pressing a kiss to Arthel's forehead.

Arthel giggled at how serious Freddie sounded.

"I'll try, no promises." 

He softly caressed Freddie's fingers. 

"I need to go," Arthel told the singer, kissing the hand he was holding. "I love you."

With a final wave, Arthel disappeared into the airport.

* * *

When he got back to the hotel, Freddie was just about ready to just flop onto his bed. Luckily, he stopped himself before he crumpled some sheets of paper left on top of the covers. He picked them up and read the top of the first sheet as he sat down. What he saw made him smile.

** _Always Loving You_ **

__ _I wrote this for you, Fred. <3 - Your Ell_

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Now I'm Here by Queen


End file.
